


Between a Rock and Seduction

by PikaGirl13



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaGirl13/pseuds/PikaGirl13
Summary: When Gladstone witnesses Magica create a poisoned ring to put Scrooge in a coma, he quickly thinks of a way to save his dear uncle by seducing the witch. But when he has her pinned up against the wall, he finds that he can't stop himself from attempting to kiss her but is this because of his plan to seduce her or because he really does want to kiss Magica? A Magicstone fanfic now available on my Archive profile as well!
Relationships: Gladstone Gander & Magica de Spell, Gladstone Gander/Magica de Spell
Kudos: 30





	Between a Rock and Seduction

Magica and Gladstone were looking over the black pot of swirling purple liquid when Magica dipped her silver ring with a pair of tongs to absorb the potion into the metal. Instantly the ring changed from pure silver to the same shade of black as her cauldron and Magica's smile grew on her face. Gladstone was nervously shifting his feet when Magica placed the ring on the counter and turned to look at him.

"Scrooge's number one dime will be mine for the taking once he wears this ring. This potion was the inspiration for Snow White's poison apple but the only difference is that dear Scroogey won't need to eat anything to obtain the same results as that stupid princess." Magica said to Gladstone as she placed the ring into a velvet box and tied a bow around it.

Gladstone cleared his throat and nodded his head but he couldn't hide the concern for his Uncle Scrooge in his voice when he asked, "This potion won't kill him right? It'll just put him in a deep sleep or a coma?"

"Kill him? Now why would I want him dead when he can still be of some use to me? No. This'll just put him in a coma that should last two days." Magica replied in a matter-of-fact tone. But something in her posture didn't sit right with Gladstone and he quickly thought of a way to stop her from going through with her plan.

Before she could exit the room, Gladstone lifted his hand and blocked the door with his arm. Leaning close to Magica, he gave her a smile and gazed into her eyes. "What's the big hurry? You already have the ring completed and my dear Uncle won't be home for another couple of hours. Why don't we spend a little alone time together."

"Alone time?" Magica repeated with confusion, She backed up when Gladstone advanced on her and pressed her up against the wall. "W-What're you doing?"

"You know, when you invited me to your castle I thought we were gonna get to know each other. But I think we already know that there's something unspoken between us." Gladstone said in a gentle low voice, his eyes were hypnotic to look at and Magica could feel her heart starting to race in her chest.

Magica couldn't look away from his gaze and she found herself starting to accept her situation as her eyelids closed half-way and her lips parted. Gladstone watched as the stone cold witch transformed into a smitten woman ready to be kissed by her lover. He didn't know what came over him but he started to lean forward and cup her cheek with his hand, their lips were only a few inches away from each other when Magica's raven swooped overhead and startled them with its loud cawing. The cawing managed to take Magica out of the moment long enough to push Gladstone off of her and push him out of the room. All the while concealing a huge blush on her face as she closed the door between them.

"I'm sorry Magica!" Gladstone apologized as he found his heart racing in his chest. "I-I'll make up for it next time." And with that he left her castle and Magica found herself wondering what happened and why she was ready to give herself to that bumbling idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story, another happy reader (hopefully). 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I'm looking forward to uploading even more of my content here for you guys to enjoy from my Fanfiction.net profile!


End file.
